Dewdrop (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #800080, #4E004E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | XxGalaxicalDestinyxX |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Prettiness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Rainforest |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Pink and green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Peacock |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #800080, #4E004E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 15 years old |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Fruit Gatherer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To heal as many dragons as possible and save their lives |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | RainWing Village (Rainforest Kingdom) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Father: Mangrove Mother: Orchid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | RainWings, NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Fruits, beautiful things |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Ugly stuff |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Color-shifting scales, prehnesile tails, venom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Venom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "I'm only a fruit gatherer, not a hero. Take this as just what I'm supposed to do." |} |} Dewdrop is a small, female RainWing fruit gatherer. She is supposedly 'adapted to gather fruits' and adapts a nature similar to her father Mangrove. (Character by XxGalaxicalDestinyxX and code by Eclipse from Helio's testing wiki) Dewdrop is exceptionally beautiful, most of the time her scales a light green dappled with pink, her underscales a soft yellow. Her eyes are purple. She is small, nimble and quick, her claws curved, small and sharp to gather fruits quickly, and she is an expert tree-glider and fruit-gatherer. She is rather small for her age. The spines running down her back is a indigo color, along with her horns. Her ruff is a pale yellow. Dewdrop is polite and she is ready to defend her parents at any time. She is loyal and eyes NightWings with suspicion. Dewdrop has a warm heart and is fearless, recklessly going into a ravine to save RainWing dragonets that fell in. However, she is secretly ignorant on the inside. She is also very arrogant on the inside. Not much of Dewdrop's history is known. When she was hatched, Mangrove and Orchid pledged to give her the best care they could provide and give her the most access to fruit gathering knowledge they can. A result of her upbringing is her fantastic memory. Mangrove: Dewdrop learnt all the fruit gathering tips and tricks from him and adopts his nature. She loves Mangrove very much. Orchid: Dewdrop learnt of the NightWings' dastardly actions from Orchid's stories. She loves Orchid very much. Dewdrop is like the only dragon OC of mine that knows both her parents. Dewdrop secretly hates Kinkajou, but the reason why is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) Category:RainWings Category:Females